


Helpless

by MusicologicalJourney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Human!Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, human!Claude, no demons, tags added when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicologicalJourney/pseuds/MusicologicalJourney
Summary: Ciel is only 16 when she starts college. She is excited to be out on her own and is excited to enjoy the college experience to the fullest. What happens though when she catches the eye of two graduate students that are ten years older than her?





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I have had this story stuck in my head for a few days now and I don't think I can get it out until I write it! I don't really know where this is going but we shall see!

Ciel looked at her surrounds excitedly once she parked her car next to her parents mid sized sedan. She was excited to be moving into her new dorm. Tatum Hall was one of the better girls dorms at Westvill University and she was lucky enough to have gotten a room here. It probably helped that her parents are both alumni of WU and donated money regularly to the school. 

Westerville was a really small school but it offered the best education that money could buy. It is known as Londons little secret because of the low attendance and reasonable price. Only 1500 students attended the school but most of the higher ups had come from WU. This is one reason Ciel wanted to attend this school. She was planning on majoring in pre nursing and hoped to one day get into the nursing program. 

Ciel took a deep breath before grabbing one of her rolling suit cases and a duffel bag before following her mother into the dorm. 

Once inside the building Ciel made her way through the crowd of people also trying to move in to the table at the front of the large open lobby. There was a young woman sitting at the table with a stack of papers and keys in front of her.

'Hello, I am Ciel. I am checking into room 151,' she says to the red headed woman sitting there. 'Hi Ciel. My name is Anna and I will be your dorm monitor while you live her. Here is your contract and your room key,' she said excitedly as she waved another girl forward. 'This is Kat. She is the resident assistant for your floor. She is going to show you to your room,' Anna said as the tall dark haired girl walked up to them. 

Ciel and her mother slowly followed the dark haired girl as she talked to them and showed them around the building as she lead them to Ciels room. 

'And this is your room,' Kat said as she put the key in the door and unlocked it. Ciel slowly stepped into her new room looking at the layout of the room. It was rather spacious with two beds and dressers. There was only one desk and a large open dresser for her cloths to go in. 

'All you have to do is sign the contract and then you are ready to start moving in,' Kat said handing Ciel a pen and the key to the room! Ciel signed it and thanked the girl as she made her way back to the front of the building. 

'Are you ready to start moving your stuff in darling?' Rachel, Ciels mother asked her. ' I sure am mom!' Ciel said excitedly as they slowly made there way back out to the sedan.

'Dad we are ready to start moving my things in now,' Ciel said excitedly to her father as she made her way to the back of the car to grab some more things. 'Let me get the heavy things dear,' her father said as he also came to the back of the sedan. 'I will go see if there is anyone that can help us dad,' Ciel said before she ran back into the building where she knew she had seen some people that were dressed in staff t-shirts helping people move in.

Ciel made her way up to a group of men standing near the door drinking water and talking to each other.

'Excuse me sir?' Ciel said as she tapped one of the men on is shoulder. The handsome man turned to face her with a slight smile on his face. 'Can I help you?' the tall stranger asked her. Ciel looked at him in wonderment not saying a word. His smile grew as she continued looking at him.

After another minute of staring at the handsome man Ciel said, 'Can you help me get my things into my room?'

'Of course I can,' he said looking at her with his wine colored eyes. 'My name is Sebastian. I am a graduate student,' he said in small talk following Ciel out to her parents car. 'I am Ciel. I am a freshman pre-med major,' she said in reply.

'Nice to meet you Ciel,' he said looking down at the short girl. She only came up his arm pit. She was cute with her short but tasteful blue skirt on and thin black long sleeve shirt. She had long curly grey blue hair that reached her lower back even pulled up in a high pony tale. Sebastian was already smitten. 

As they were making there way inside with load after load of things for Ciels room another man was watching them from near the front door. On one trip he easily followed them to Ciels room watching the small family and Sebastian from a distance. Claude had taken a notice of Ciel as well. He continued to watch her from a distance as she slowly got all of her things in. After 45 minutes of coming and going Ciel and her mother quite coming in and of the room. Claude assumed it was because they had got all of her things into the dorm. With one last glance at her dorm room door to see what her room number was Claude slowly made his way out of the building. He had come for what he was looking for.

He loved "helping" the new students move in. It was his way of targeting new students for him to have fun with. He could already tell that this year was going to be a great year. All thanks to one Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape and dark things happen in this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned!

Ciel looked at herself in the mirror not really liking what she saw. She was in a short skirt that barely covered her ass and a sleeveless top that barely kept her boobs covered. The slightest movement would have both skirt and shirt traveling in the wrong direction.

"Are you sure I should wear this Lizzy?" Ciel asked her roommate as she walked back into the room. "Of course! You look amazing," the enthusiast blonde said as she threw herself at Ciel.

School had only been in swing for a week so now it meant that it was party time on campus. The student government threw parties as a way for people to get to know each other. This party however was not run by the student government. The party that Ciel and Lizzy where heading to was one held by a fraternity on campus. All of the popular guys where members and all of the popular girls attended.

Ciel wasn't much for parties and the only reason she was attending at all was because Lizzy was dragging her to it. Lizzy was a sophomore and her boyfriend was the Vice President of the fraternity so she was expected to attend.

Ciel sighed again as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. The party was in full swing when they arrived at it. The music was so loud that the ground shook from the bass. There where tons of people here, most of them drunk and all of them too noisy to actually understand any conversation.

Ciel stayed next to Lizzy as they made there way into the large two story house. The fraternity's letters where on the outside of the building in black and red paint. Ciel did not recognize the Greek letters she saw above her head.

Inside the house was much louder than outside and Ciel felt a headache coming on already. She made up her mind that she would only stay an hour before ditching her friend for the comfort of Netflix and her pajamas. 

Ciel and Lizzy made there way deeper into the house looking for Jason, Lizzy's boyfriend. It didn't take them too long to find him. He was standing near the large table of alcohol mixing drinks.

"Baby you made it," the excited brunette said as he grabbed Lizzy around the waist and pulled her in close. She giggled before kissing him passionately, shoving her tongue down his throat. Ciel grimaced at the display.

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything to drink," he asked as soon as Lizzy pulled her tongue out of his mouth. "No thank you," Ciel said as Jason tried to hand her a red plastic cup. "I'll take one," Lizzy said snatching the cup from her friend. 

Ciel didn't have any time to react to her friends behavior before she was covered in a sticky substance and a hard body. She hit the ground hard as the person landed on top of her. All she saw where red eyes and dark hair.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" the man asks as he quickly gets up and gracefully pulls Ciel to her feet. "I am no thanks to you," Ciel mumbles before noticing who the person was that ran into her. "Oh! Your the man that helped me move in, Sebastian wasn't it?" she asked as excitement ran through her from seeing him again. 

"Ciel? Wow I didn't see you. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked looking her over to see if he had hurt her. "No not at all. I am just a little sticky is all," she said looking down at her ruined top and liquid drenched arm.

"Let me go get you something to clean off with", Sebastian said as he slowly made his way through the crowd. Ciel grabbed his hand at the last second and allowed Sebastian to lead her away from the noisiest part of the house. 

The kitchen in comparison to the rest of the house was quite. There were very few people in here and the few that where did not pay the pair any attention as they walked over to the sink. Sebastian grabbed a dish rag from a drawer and wet it at the sink before passing it off to Ciel. 

"I am so so sorry for running into you like that. I didn't see you there. I was actually trying to get away from this girl who will not stop stalking me," Sebastian said looking down at the floor.

"It's ok. You might have just given me a reason to leave the party early. They aren't really my thing anyway," Ciel said as she tried to get the drink out of her shirt. She was grateful that Sebastian had not been drinking alcohol so her clothes would not smell like it. 

"Oh, well that is a shame. I was hoping we could get to know each other better," Sebastian said ad he leaned against the counter. "Really? You want to get to know me?" Ciel said in a disbelieving voice. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you better?" Sebastian said with a wide grin on his face.

Ciel blushed lightly at Sebastian's words. They spent the next two hours walking the grounds and talking. It was a little chilly and Ciel shivered lightly from the wind. "Here take my jacket," Sebastian said as he draped it over the short girls arms. "Thank you," Ciel said before turning her head into the jacket and smelling the warm smell coming off of the garment. It was definitely Sebastian's sent. 

"I am going to go grab me a coke would you like one?" Sebastian asked of the beautiful girl next to him. "Yes I would," she said looking up into his lovely eyes. "I will be right back my lady," he said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Ciel felt a shiver run up her back that had nothing to do with the cold.

Ciel waited for Sebastian to return sniffing his jacket as discretely as possible. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"That didn't take you long at all," Ciel said happily as the person stopped behind her. When she turned around however she was not greeted by Sebastian's warm face. Instead she was met with a pair of cold gold eyes behind clear frames.

Ciel took a step back as the man thrust a red cup into her hands. "Sebastian wanted me to give this to you," the man said with an evil smile on his lips. "Who are you?" Ciel asked of the tall man. He looked like Sebastian but she was sure she had never met him before. Ciel doesn't forget a face, especially one that looks like this man's. 

"I am Claude, Sebastian's friend," the man said watching Ciel closely. "He got held up inside but wanted me to give you that," he said again this time pointing to the cup in the girls hand. Ciel looked at the cup before taking a long drink from the cup. 

It was weird standing there next to Claude. He didn't say another word as Ciel finished her drink and waited for Sebastian to return. It didn't take Ciel too long to realize that something was not right. Her head started to hurt and everything started to spin around her. She tried to take a step away from Claude and stumbled. He caught her before she could fall.

"There there, it's alright. I have you now Ciel," Claude said as he picked the girl up and carried her into the house. "Is she ok?" a young boy asked as Claude walked by him. "Yes she has just had too much to drink. I am letting her rest in my room," the older man said as he made his way up to his room. 

Claude shut the door behind him with his foot before laying Ciel in his bed. He walked quietly to the door and locked it before returning to his bed. Ciel was half conscience when he made it to the foot of the bed. 'I am really going to enjoy this," the man thought before pulling Ciel's skirt up around her waist. She groaned lowly from the aching in her head. She felt Claude move her skirt up and tried to kick the man as he ran his hands up her exposed legs to her woman hood.

Claude laughed at Ciel's weak attempt to kick him. He easily grabbed her leg pinning it to the bed. Claude grabbed Ciels lace panties and three them in the floor behind himself. He climbed on top of Ciel making sure to press the bulge in his pants onto her body as he relieved her of her top.

"That's much better isn't it?" Claude asked as he licked her neck before nipping at her ear lobe. Ciel kept trying to fight back but between the drug in her system and her weak body she could barely move. Claude continued to laugh at her pathetic struggling as he bit and sucked his way down her body.

Ciel was sobbing now. "Please stop," Ciel said weakly as Claude continued his assault. "I don't want this. Please if you stop I won't tell anyone that this happened. I promise," Ciel said in a slightly raised voice as Claude unzipped his pants freeing his erection.

"Why would I stop now? I have you right where I want you," Claude said as he spread Ciel's legs wide and lined himself up. Ciel started crying harder and then Claude was in her. Her screams were muffled by the mans large hand covering her mouth. He grunted loudly as he set a fast pace Ciel's blood making a good lubricant for his dick.

Ciel screamed until she couldn't anymore. She was chocking now. She couldn't get air into her lungs because of the massive asthma attack she was now having. Claude paid her little attention as he continue to fuck her. He continued to pick up the pace until he was cumming in her body. He grabbed Ciel around the neck strangling her as he came. After milking himself in her body Claude got off of Ciel. He straightened out her skirt and top before picking her up again. 

Claude as careful in making sure he took Ciel out the back of the house where no one would see them. Once outside Claude threw Ciel down on the ground at the edge of the woods. He didn't really care if she lived or not. Either she would be found tonight by the animals that roamed these woods or she would be found by a frat brother in the morning. Either way it was no concer of Claude's.

Ciel lay there in the edge of the woods until dawn unable to move and barely breathing. It was the voice of someone she cared about the most who found her barely alive. It was Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write! I know that there are mistakes it's just too early in the morning right now for me to fix them!


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is not in this chapter! She will be in the next one though! I also think I know where this story is going now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Sebastian gasped as he spotted a body on the back lawn near the woods. He had gotten into a habit of checking the back yard after parties to make sure no one was passed out there. It had happened before and the boy had almost died before he was found.

Sebastian had no idea who he was running up too but he could tell they needed help. Once getting close enough to tell who it was Sebastian pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. It was Ciel barely breathing and covered in scratches and bruises on the lower half of her body.

It took only minutes for the ambulance to arrive at the house and just a few minutes more for Ciel to be whisked away in the emergency vehicle to the hospital. Sebastian reluctantly stayed behind to answer questions that the police had. 

"Sir, how did you find the young girl?" the nervous detective, Fred Abberline asked Sebastian as he watched the van with Ciel in it drive off at full speed. "I always come out and make sure no one is left outside after a party. We almost had someone die out here a few years back when I was getting my under graduat degree," Sebastian said finally looking at the mousie detective.

"Do you know the victim well," he went on to ask as once he finished writing down what Sebastian had said. "Not too well. I help people move into the dorms when they open and I remember helping her move in last week. I just happened to run into her again tonight and we started talking," he said listless.

"I have just a few more questions for you, Mr. Michaelis, where you or the girl drinking tonight?" Sebastian looked at the cop with a hurt look on his face. "Her name is Ciel and no neither one of us where drinking. I don't care for the taste of alcohol and she is clearly too young to be drinking," he said with a sigh.

"I understand, thank you for your cooperation," Abberline said before shaking Sebastian's hand and turning to walk away. "Can I go see her?" Sebastian asked before the man took more than one step away from him. "I don't see why not?" Abberline said turning back toward the man looking him in the eyes. "There is one more thing, detective, Ciel had my jacket when I left her side to get us drinks, she didn't have it when I found her. I have no idea where it is," Sebastian said looking down at the ground. "Find that jacket and we might be able to find a clue as to who did this," Sebastian said looking at the man again. Abberline nodded before walking away to get other people's statements.

As Abberline walked away from Sebastian a young man ran up to the detective with a wild look on his face. "Sir, I know something that you may want to know," the boy said holding on to Abberline's arm. "What is it son?" The detective asked. "The last time I saw that girl she was with a frat brother, Claude Faustus. She was barely awake and he was taking her to his room. He said she drank too much and he was going to let her rest there. That was about three hours before she was found out here. I thought something was off but I didn't do anything," the boy said looking at the ground.

"You are doing something now, son" the detective said laying his hand on the boys arm. "Can you point me to this Claude Faustus fellow?" Abberline asked him. "I haven't seen him in a while but I can take you to his room," the boy said taking off for the house.

Abberline followed the boy closely as they made there way to Claude's room. Abberline put in a pair of gloves before moving into the slightly unkept room. "Did Faustus have any roommates?" Abberline asked.

"No sir, he was a monitor for this side of the house and received a private room as part of his payment," the boy said not coming into the room. 

"Do you know anything about Claude's character?" Abberline asked taking pictures of the mans room to look at later. "Not really. I just got initiated into the fraternity in the spring. They don't let you stay in the house until you are an official member so I just moved in this semester. I didn't spend a lot of time with him because he really creeped me out. I wouldn't have spent any time with him if it was required of us too," the boy said looking at anything but what was in the room. "Thanks for all your help," Abberline said before the boy nodded and left the doorway of the room.  
'I hope we catch they guy responsible for hurting that young girl,' Abberline thought before returning to his work.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Sebastian rushed to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking any laws. Once there he rushed to the front desk. "Can you please tell me the condition of Ciel Phantomhive?" he asked the woman sitting behind the counter. "Are you related to Ms Phantomhive?" the nurse asked politely. "No but I am the one who found her," he said trying to get the sympathy of the woman. "I'm sorry but my hospital rules we can not give out any information about a patient without permission from the family," the nurse said. 

Sebastian growled and was about to snap at the woman when he was suddenly pushed roughly from behind. A short blond headed woman with deep blue eyes looked at the nurse with big sad eyes. "Please you have to tell me if my daughter is ok!" she practically yelled at the woman. A tall man that looked just like Ciel only with a more defined face grabbed the woman that had pushed Sebastian aside from behind. "I am sure she is alright Rachel. You need to calm down before you make yourself sick," the man said. "How can you say such a thing Vincent!" the woman said harshly under her breath. "She was attached at that school and you want to act like it never happened," she said glaring now.

"Ma'am what is your daughters name and I will find her for you," the nurse said to try to stop the couple from fighting anymore at the front desk. "Her name is Ciel Phantomhive," Rachel said turning back to the nurse. "Alright, was taken to a room a few minutes ago. The doctor wanted to wait for her to wake up before doing anymore tests. They wanted to get her statement first," she said after she read what was on her computer screen. "Her room number is 738. Take the elevator up to the seventh floor and it will be the last room on the right," the nurse said.

Sebastian knew that this was his chance to try to see Ciel for himself. "Excuse me sir, are you Ciel Phantomhive's father," Sebastian asked before they could make a mad dash for the elevator. "U am. Can I help you?" Vincent asked looking at the elevator a few feet in front of him and his wife. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to see your daughter. I was the one that found her sir," Sebastian said looking the man in the eyes. "I just want to see that she is all right," he said. 

"You are the man that found my daughter?" Vincent asked taking in the disheveled look of Sebastian. "Yes sir I am," he said. "Then by all means you have my permission to see her. If it where not for you she might have been killed," he said as the elevator doors to the right of them opened. Rachel wasted no time in getting into it before the doors had a chance to close. Both Vincent and Sebastian joined her nervous to see Ciel once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happened!

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed on my phone so sorry for any mistakes! I am not good at updating but I will try to update this when I can!


End file.
